The present disclosure relates to a simulated binding of data to a biological sequence, and in particular to identifying data that is relevant to a biological sequence, ranking the data according to its importance, and providing the data to a user according to the ranking.
Analysis of biological data, including biological sequences, may require large amounts of data stored on different computers to perform the analysis. Biological data being researched may be annotated by a program to refer to data, such as research publications, related to the biological data. This allows a researcher to see other data that is related to the present research of the biological data. While research articles and other publications are useful for analyzing biological data, other resources are also useful, such as analysis tools and software programs. In addition, over time, the amount of information regarding biological data being resourced grows. When biological data is annotated to refer to related publications, the annotations also increase, which may make it more difficult for a researcher to identify the important information related to present research.